


sunset

by LaughingArcher42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, enjoy, there's like no plot, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingArcher42/pseuds/LaughingArcher42
Summary: Keith lays on the floor like a heathen. Hunk joins him.





	sunset

Keith laid quietly on the floor of the small, run-down shack. His mind was a whirlwind, difficult to organize, impossible to pull individual thoughts and feelings from. He wasn’t quite sure how long he had been laying there, just faintly registering the aching of his back against the unyielding wooden planks beneath him, and the sun setting outside. It bathed him in a soothing orange-yellow light, a color he’d come to know as comfort and peace, as soft touches and whispered words, as life and home.

 

He didn’t startle when he felt the boards beneath him shift as another body settled next to him on the floor. He felt the gentle prodding of another hand, and without hesitation he gripped it, intertwining their fingers in a motion so natural he’s sure he’d been holding that hand all his life. He brushes his thumb gently over the back of the other hand, which he belatedly realizes is gloved, like his own, but he continues the gesture anyway, quietly enjoying the contact.

 

Finally, he turns his head over to gaze into bright brown eyes, deep and wondering, and beautifully curious as to what Keith is doing on the floor. He feels a smile play on his lips, and he wonders briefly when he started doing that so often, but can’t bring himself to be surprised. Not when Hunk is laying next to him on the floor of his dirty old shack, gazing at Keith like he has the entire universe in his eyes.

 

“Why are we laying on the floor?” Hunk’s voice is barely a whisper, but startling loud against the oppressive silence of the desert. Keith blinks for a few moments, trying to process the question and formulate an answer, until he realizes he’s not quite sure himself. He turns his gaze back up to the ceiling in contemplation.

 

“I don’t really know.” He says, equally as quiet. “Guess I needed to think.” He brings his shoulders up in a shrug, feeling the hard wood beneath him scrape against his leather jacket. Hunk chuckles, a rumbling within him that makes Keith want to sink into him and stay that way forever. He shifts closer, finding it difficult to maneuver on the rough planks, but eventually he finds himself close enough to lean his head on Hunk’s shoulder. He squeezes Hunk’s hand and Hunk squeezes back, leaning his own head on Keith’s.

 

They lay there like that for an imperceptible amount of time, pressed to each other with their hands clasped, basking in the warmth of each other as the sun sets.

 

Keith thinks, in a sudden rush of affection, that he doesn’t care if the sun goes down, because he has his own personal sunshine there with him. He doesn’t say it out loud, instead opting to roll over and lay an arm across Hunk, pressing a small kiss to his shoulder. Hunk brings their joined hands up to his lips, giving Keith’s hand a sweet, lingering kiss. Keith’s arm is a little uncomfortable but he doesn’t mind it, not when Hunk is being so tender.

 

Keith sighs contentedly, nuzzling further into Hunk’s collar until he tells him to stop wiggling because he’s inhaling Keith’s hair. They laugh together, and Keith thinks he wouldn’t trade this for anything in the universe.


End file.
